Ryoma's what?
by narutoXhinata321
Summary: Ryoma and his friends are kidnapped by a misterious man. Will ryoma have to tell his secret to rescue his friends? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_prince of tennis fanfiction. _

_(normal pov)_

_It started as a normal day at the Seigaku tennis club. Everyone was working hard. The Kantou tournament was very close. The Seigaku tennis regulars were working the hardest. Ryoma ans Momoshiro were having a practice match, 5-3 in ryoma's favor. It was match point. Ryoma served his infamous twist serve. It bounced, almost hitting momo in the face, had he not moved out of the way. " Game, set, match Echizen 6-3. " called the ref. _

_"Damn it, I almost won."said momo. Both Ryoma and momo walked towards the net to shake hands. " Man Echizen You've gotten better."_

_'Che, or maybe you've gotten worse. Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."_

_"O-oi Echizen get back here." momo yelled at ryoma, even though ryoma just ignored him. Ryoma walked to his tennis bag and got a bottle of water out of it. _

_'Mina-san, gather up."called Ryuzaki-sensei. "Next week is the kantou tournament. Try not to get sick. We need you healthy and fit. Practice is over for today. That is all. Tezuka, dismiss them." Ryuzaki-sensei walked off to her office._

_"Mina-san, Yudan sezuni ni ikou. Dismissed." A round of "hais" were heard as everyone headed to the clubhouse to change. The regulars were in their locker room, changing. As ryoma finished changinginto his school uniform, he saw something in the corner of the window, move. He looked closer at it, but nothing was there. He shrugged it off as being a bird or something like that. He did not notice the pair of eyes watching him, and the rest of the regulars, through the darkness outside of the window. _

_Most of the team had left by now. All that were left were the tennis regulars and the trio. Everybody left, not noticing that they were being followed. They met up with Sakuno and Tomoka. They were all heading to kamurwas shop, when they were suddenly surounded by men in black. The men wore masks, so they couldnt see their faces._

_(Ryoma's pov)_

_'Oh shit. This can't be happening. Why now of all times?' I thought. These people were not people I wanted to deal with right now. The men in front ofme separated to let someone in. 'I'm guessing their boss.' He walked right in front of me, stopping two feet away. _

_"Well, well. What do we have here? The famous Captain Echizen Ryoma." My friends and sempai all stared at me with shocked faces. " It's a Pleasure to finally meet you in person. Though I have to say, I thought you would be taller." That got on my nerves. " I've heard so much about you." he said, smirking. I ignored the looks my friends and sempais were all giving me. _

_"I'm sure the pleasure is all yours." I said, my glare darkening. I could laugh at the expressions of my friends and sempais if we weren't in this situation right now. _

_"Oh i see you have a fight in you. Well lets see how you handle this. NOW!" the men that surounded us attacked and knowcked everyone out, except me. They held me back, so I couldn't help them ( sempai and friends). The men then tied them up and threw them on the ground with a thud. _

_"So now, what will it be? Your friends life or yours?_

_"How 'bout neither!" I kicked the guy on my right in the shin, making him fall to the ground, letting me go. I then punched the guy on my left, in the face, breaking his nose. He let me go. Men came from all sides, surrounding me. I fought as best as I could, keeping them off of me. i suddenly felt a sering pain in my side. I felt down with my hand, to find the hilt of a small dagger. I pulled out the dagger, holding my side as warm blood flowed out of my wound. I kept fighting the best I could, but I felt myself weakening. 'They just keep coming and coming. How many are there anyways.' _

_"My, my. Looks like THE Echizen Ryoma is almost beaten." the boss said from the sidelines._

_"Not yet I'm not." I kicked the nearest man in the gut, making him double over in pain. I winced as my vision started to blur. 'Damn, I'm loosing to much blood' I thought._

_The last thing I heard was the Boss saying "Do it now." Then everything went black. _


	2. Chapter 2

_prince of tennis fanfiction _

_(normal pov)_

_The first peson to wake up was Tezuka. Tezuka opened his eyes to see only darckness. After a few minutes, his eyes finnaly adjusted to the darkness. He walked over to the first person nearest him, to wake them up. This person was none other that Fuji. _

_ "Fuji, wake up.' Tezuka said, shaking said boy's shoulder. After a few minutes, Fuji began to stir. _

_ "Tezuka? Where are we?" Fuji asked, sitting up. _

_ "I don't know Fuji. I just woke up myself." Tezuka replied helping Fuji stand. "Let's wake the others, and then we'll talk about it."_

_ "Alright." Tezuka and Fuji both started waking everyone up._

_ Soon everyone was up, and their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Oishi and Tezuka started talking about a role call, to make sure everyone was there._

_ "Alright everyone, quiet down. Now when I say your name, say 'here'. Oishi said, getting everyones attention. Everyone quieted down, waiting for their name to be called. _

_ "Tezuka." "Here."_

_ "Fuji" "Here"_

_ "Taka-san" "Here"_

_ "Eiji" "Nya~ Here"_

_ "Momo" "Hey"_

_ "Kaidou" "Fshhhhhh, Here"_

_ "Oishi" "Here"_

_ "Inui" "Here" _

_ "The Trio" "HERE" "Here""Here"( sorry. i dont remenber their names.)_

_ "Ryuzaki" "H-here"_

_ "Tomoka" "Here"_

_ "Ryoma" ... Nothing. There was silence in the prison type cell. "Echizen?" "Ochibi?Nya~ You in here?"Both Momo and Eiji asked at the same time. Still there was no answer. That only mean one thing. Ryoma, the baby of Seigaku tennis regulars was not with them._

_ (time skip)_

_ Nobody really knew how much time had past. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. All they knew was that ryoma was gone. They were hungry and tired, but untill they found ryoma, they wwouldnt sleep. They all wished they knew where he was. They hadn't spoken to anybody since they found out that ryoma was not there. _

_ They person most worried for the prince, was none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno. The others were woried about him, but not as much as sakuno. After finding out about ryoma, she had gone to the corner of the cell to silenty cry. nobody had come to confort the girl, for they were all lost in their own world. _

_ Suddenly the door of the cell opened. Light flooded in to the cell. The cell members all cringed at the sudden brightness. They had been in the dark far to long. _

_ "Ok kids, out you go. Follow me." the figure in the door said. He had a hard voice that would send chills down anyones spin. He had a gun in his right hand. All of the cell members stood up, if they were sitting, and filed past the man into the hallway where fifteen men stood, all in black with gun on their belts. The man, who they were guessing was the leader, led them down the hall. The men were surrounding them so they couldnt try to escape. They were led to a huge, double door. The leader pushed open the door and..._


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3 _

** Hey everyone. Sorry I havent updated in such a long time. I've had a lot to do. Thanks to those who reveiwed. It really kept me motivated. Ok well enough of this, let's get back to the story. **

** Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this on every chapter. I do not own prince of tennis. Only the plot.**

The regulars, and co. walked into a room that looked like something from a movie. One wall was pure windows, the rest were a darkish-grey color. The wall had hardly anything on it. The most was a huge picture of some scary looking guy behind the group. The room was large but was almost as bare as the walls. In front of the glass window was a large wooden desk. It had all that a normal desk would have. A pile of papers on the corner, a very high-tech looking computer ( one that would put Inui's data to shame), a little speaker on the desk with buttons around it. The desk itself was very organized. Behing the desk was a high-back chair, which of course was turned towards the windows. Beside them the man that had brought them in bowed, and left the room, closing the door behind him witha click. The group of teenagers and pre-teens were still, not making any noise.

The chair behind the desk turned, without a sound, to face the group. The man in the chair looked to be about his early 30's. He had slick black hair, that looked like it had to much gel. His eyes were a starteling blue eyes. The group felt that if they looked into those eyes, the masterious man would be able to see into their soul, and know their deepest fear and secrets. They looked as though they could freeze a man in one glance.

There was silence as the man studied them. The regulars felt very uncomfortable with the man staring at them. The silence was then broken by the man.

"Hello there. You must be the Seigaku tennis regulars. Oh and it seems as though you brought some company with you. How nice." He looked over at the freshmen. The five of them froze as he looked them over.

'What do you want with us?" Momo asked, getting the man to look at him.

" Oh, it's not what I want with you, but with your teammate, Echizen Ryoma." The group froze at the name of their friend and teammate. The man was grinning like the cheshire cat.

" What do you want with Ryoma / Echizen / o-chibi? asked the regulars minus tezuka, inui, and fuji, who had his eyes open, reveling the startling blue eyes. " He has nothing to do with all of this."

" Ah I see. He has not told you who he really is, has he?" the man took the silence of the group as a no. "Well then, that mean i will have to tell you myself." There was a pause as the man got into a thinking possition. "Or I could show you. Yes I think that will do." The man called the in the guards, telling them to keep the group from escaping. The group was surrounded and led out of the doors by the men. As they followed the man, who seemed to be the boss, the only though going through their heads was confution and what did ryoma have to do with these men?

They followed the men, through the halls, down stairs, and finally came to a hallway with only one door. The door was not like the others in the building. It was a plain metal door, with no windows. On the right side of the door was a palm reader. The boss put his hand on it and let it read his palm.

'Access granted' a computerized voice said.

The door opened, letting the group see what was inside the room. Inside they saw what looked like a small, dark dungeon. On the walls were chains that both tied the persons wrist and ankles and one that went only around your ankle. They looked around the room, confused. No-one was in here. So why did he lead them to this place? They all looked over at the man to see him smiling like a mad man. This terrified them even more than they already were.

The room had no windows to alow light in it. The only light was from the open door and a torch that was on the wall. The man walked into the room, walking into the shadows. The men that were guarding the group moved towards the door, making them go into the room. What they saw in there would change their life forever.

**Yey! chapter done. Review so I will post quicker. I won't post until I have atleast 5 more reviews. Thanks again for all of you have reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. My internet has been cut off from my laptop for a while, and I've got school stuff coming up and all and I just got out of band camp. Ok well thanks for all the reviews. They made me happy. Ok now no more rambling, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, only the plot.

(Normal pov)

When the group finally into the room, they noticed that they didn't before. In the low light of the torches, they saw that the room was bigger than they originally saw. The room had one or two windows. In the corner of the room, they saw another door that lead to who-knows-where. Yet there was no-one in the room. The man started to lead them to the door in the corner. He stopped right in front of it and turned to the men guarding the group. The man nodded to the men. The next thing they knew, blackness enveloped them.

(Time skip)

The darkness was lifting. As everyone was waking up and clearing their heads, they noticed that they were chained to the wall. Their hands were held above their heads. The next thing they noticed was that there were few windows. Not big enough to climb through, but enough to see the sky. As everyone was looking around, none of them seemed to notice the figure, chained up just like them, on the opposite wall.

"Is everyone ok?" Oishi asked, looking at everyone the best he could. He got a few "hai's and I'm fine's" as the answer. Fuji, who had his eyes open, looked over to Tezuka, who was on his right.

"Where do you think we are, Tezuka?" he asked.

"I don't know, Fuji. It seems like the room is similar to the one we were just in before they knocked us out." Tezuka replied, looking around the room once again. Again he missed the figure almost hidden in the shadows of one of the torches. He looked at everyone the best he could. The freshmen looked pretty shook up. Their faces were dirt, but so were everyone else's. The girls looked as if they were 'bout to burst out crying. They already had dried tear marks from earlier. They boys didn't look any better, but were trying to look tough. The rest of the regulars looked a little better than the freshmen. They all looked sad, but held it together for everyone else.

"Yes, the room does look similar. It could be the same one but I don't think so. You see the door over there is in a different place and there is only one door in the room. The other had two. And there seems to be more windows and only one torch for light. Plus I think this room is smaller than the other." Fuji answered Tezuka.

"Nya~ Fujiko's right." Eiji exclaimed.

"So where are we then?" Momo asked.

"That's the problem, Momo. We don't know." Fuji answered. Everyone else looked even more down after he said that. It was silent for a few minutes, until the heard a movement in the room. Everyone started to look around trying to find the source of the noise. That's when Sakuno gasped. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't turn to look at them. Instead she was looking straight in front of her, right at the wall. Everyone looked over to where she was looking, and gasped. There was Ryoma, chained up against the wall. He was half out in the light and half in the shadows. His head was down, hair covering his face. His body had small and large cuts, which looked like they were from a whip, and bruises. But the worst thing was a large gash on his right arm, going all the way from his elbow to his shoulder. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it had a lot of dried blood covering it. There was blood all the way down his side, covering his white shirt in red. There was a puddle of dark crimson blood below him. Everyone was too shocked to speak. Nobody had thought that when they found him, he would be like this.

After a while, they slowly came out of their shock. To everyone's relief, he was still breathing. His breathing was somewhat shaky but not uneven. He was still alive. For now.


	5. HELP! PLEASE!

Hey everybody. Sorry I havent updated in a while, but I need help. I have run out of ideas. Please give me some suggetions. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for all of you who have read and reviewed. So if you could get that up and to me ASAP that would be great. Thanks again everyone.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**H-Hey everyone. 'Ducks behind the couch.' I am so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. I've had writers block for a long while. But now I'm back. Ok on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

(Normal pov)

After a while everyone finally got out of their shocked state. Time past but Ryoma didn't wake up. Eventually almost everyone had fallen asleep, everyone but Sakuno. She just couldn't go to sleep, no matter how tired she was. She had finally found Ryoma, but she couldn't help him. Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes again; she had cried so much already. A tear rolled down he cheek and to her chin, dripping off onto the dirt. The dirt turned darker as the tear hit it. More drops on the dirt joined the first.

A noise suddenly caught her attention. She lifted her head up to look for the noise in the quiet room. A moan came from the boy across from her. Sakuno watched as Ryoma stirred, hoping he would be alright as he awoke.

Sakuno watched as Ryoma began to stir more and more. Ryoma lifted his head, and closed his eyes against the sun. Now that she could see his face, he had a large cut on left temple. It had stopped bleeding for the most part. Ryoma turned his head away from the window to look at everyone across from him. He then turned to Sakuno, looking her right in the eye. As their eyes meet, Sakuno could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes. The most recognizable was relief, pain, and sadness. But there was also another emotion that she couldn't quite place. Love? Or something else?

"Are you ok?" asked Ryoma. Sakuno nodded, yes. "Good. How is everyone else?"

"They are fine. T-They fell asleep a few hours ago." Sakuno replied. Ryoma nodded. He looked at her with a strange look.

"If they fell asleep a few hours ago, then why aren't you asleep?" he asked. Sakuno blushed.

"I-I was waiting f-for you t-to wake up, b-before I went to sleep. I-I wanted t-to make sure that y-you were o-ok." she replied. Her old habit of stuttering had come back in full force. Ryoma looked down, his hair hiding his blush.

They heard rustling coming from the others. They had finally woken up. It took a moment for them to realize what was going on and where they were. When they caught sight of Ryoma awake, they started shooting questions at him. Before he could even answer them, the door suddenly banged open, spilling light into the room. Everyone had to turn their heads from the blinding light.

"Ah good, everyone's awake." the man said, a smirk adoring his face. He looked over towards Ryoma. "Well at least most of you. You there..." he pointed to a man behind him." go wake him up. I need him for the... experiment I'm conducting." That's when the others noticed Ryoma had his head down again, pretending to be unconscious.

The guard walked over towards Ryoma, about to slap him, when a foot connected with his side. The man doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. "Why you little..." the guard breathed out. He got up and aimed to punch Ryoma in the stomach, when the man called him to a stop. The man walked over and stood in front of Ryoma, a bigger smirk planted on his face. A glare was seen on Ryoma's face, it was even scarier with the blood on his face.

"Hello Ryoma. Long time no see. I think the last time I saw you was when you ran away from home." At this the regulars and co. were confused. Who was this man? How did he know Ryoma? Roma ran away from home? "It was very hard to find you. When I heard you joined the tennis club, in Japan of all places, I was very disappointed in you. I thought you would want to follow you old man."

"Wait! I thought that Echizen-san was Ryoma's father? Why would you be disappointed in him?" Momo asked, shocked, just like the others. The man turned to look at Momo, then back to Ryoma, with a certain gleam in his eyes. "Ah, I see you didn't tell you little... friends. Well then I guess I will have to tell them myself."

"Don't. You. Dare! Tell them anything." Ryoma all but growled out.

"Tell us what? What aren't you telling us, Ryoma?" Fuji asked. The rest wanted to know too.

"Well you see, I'm Ryoma's..." What he was going to say next, was cut off by a kick to the stomach and the face, making him lose his balance and breath. There was a rustle of metal moving against metal, and the next thing anyone knew, Ryoma was free of his restraints.

The man's body guards came quickly and deadly, but Ryoma dodged all of them, expertly. A quick kick to the back of the knee and to the head, the guards were out in seconds. Ryoma flipped over to the group and landed in front of them. He turned quickly to search for the man, but during the commotion, he managed to slip away.

When Ryoma turned to face the group, he saw most of their mouths hanging open in awe and confusion. They had a staring match for a few moments, before Ryoma started picking the locks on their cuffs. Soon everyone was free. This whole time they stared at Ryoma, totally silent. Ryoma sighed. He always dreaded the moment this would happen.

"Look, I'll tell you all you want to know after we get out of here. Right now we have to get as far away from here as possible." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Ryoma lead them towards the door, silently picking up a knife from one of the guards belts, and putting it on his own belt. Quickly and silently, Ryoma peaked outside the door. The hallway was empty. Motioning for them to follow him, Ryoma lead the way towards the exit.

**So how did I do? Plz review and tell me how I did. I would really appreciate it. Oh and I'm updating a few other stories of mine, so check them out. Thanks, Love y'all. **


End file.
